


A Year In The Life

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Some bottom!Merlin and some bottom!Arthur for all you crazy kids, Vers!Merthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: Based on the idea of the Gilmore Girls revival but not a Gilmore Girls!AU. It's just a year in the life of Merlin and Arthur.





	

The sun was just beginning to rise as Merlin pushed opened the doors to the library, and was greeted by a rush of cold air. Merlin shoulders on his backpack and made his way down the leaf strewn pathway. He yawned as he stuffed his hands into the pocket of the red jacket he had stolen from Arthur the night before.  
He could smell Arthur on the jacket and ever since him and Arthur got together, he always had something of Arthur’s with him, and Arthur always had something of Merlin’s. Usually, it was a jacket or one of Merlin’s scarves or maybe a favorite shirt or sweater. Merlin usually objected to Arthur wearing his sweaters, “You’ll stretch it out, Arthur, I’ll look like I’m wearing a dress.” He complained when Arthur eyed his blue sweater.   
Arthur took the sweater off the hanger, “I think blue’s my color, don’t you?”  
“That’s my favorite, your stupid muscles are going to stretch it out you lunkhead.” Merlin said snatching the sweater.  
“Lunkhead? Nice one.” Arthur grabbed his normal red peacoat from the closet, “And while we’re pulling out slang from the fifties, will you go with me to the sock hop?”  
Merlin snorted, “Dollophead.”  
Arthur smiled and pulled Merlin into a kiss.

Merlin was beginning to regret not driving to the library as a cold wind blew his already messy hair. The heavy stack of textbooks in his backpack were making his shoulders sore already. Merlin was mentally counting the blocks until he was home in his apartment with Arthur.  
He smiled to himself, he figured Arthur was in their bed wearing nothing but red boxers. He smiled because he knew exactly how it would feel to climb into bed next to Arthur and be wrapped in the warmth of his body, to have his strong arms hold Merlin close to him as they slept.   
He crossed the street and fished the key to the gate out of his jeans pocket and let himself in. He hurried up the two flights of steps and down the hallway and unlocked the apartment door and quietly shut it behind him.  
With a groan he shouldered off his backpack and set it down on the couch. The bedroom door creaked open and their white cat Aithusa slinked out and rubbed against Merlin’s leg, “Hey,” he whispered, “get back to bed.” Merlin pulled off his coat and draped it over the back of the couch.   
He snuck into the bedroom and sure enough Arthur was snoring softly under the covers. Merlin smiled as he bent down to untie his shoes and he gently pulled them off while avoiding crashing into the dresser. He toed off his socks and unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down and stepped out of them. He groaned softly as he adjusted his boxers and he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side.   
He went to his side of the bed and slid underneath the cool covers and sighed. He rolled over onto his side and faced Arthur whose eyes fluttered open with the sudden weight added to the bed. “Hey.” He muttered gently brushing Merlin’s face with his hand.  
Merlin smiled, “Morning.”  
“Just getting in?” Arthur asked. ,Merlin nodded, “You’re running yourself ragged.” Arthur said. He ran his hand down Merlin’s chest, “You need a break.”  
“I know. No more all nighters. It was freezing walking back home.” Merlin said.   
The corner of Arthur’s mouth tugged up, “Let me guess, you brought your tan jacket that’s thinner than you.” He said.  
“Shut up, I love that jacket.” Merlin said. “I love you.” He added scooting closer to Arthur and putting an arm around him and pressed his forehead against Arthur’s shoulder.  
“I love you too.” Arthur said kissing the top of Merlin’s head. “Let’s spoon.”   
Merlin kissed Arthur on the lips and then turned around with his back against Arthur’s chest. Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin and snuggled close to him. Merlin rubbed Arthur’s thick forearm and ran his hand touched Arthur’s bicep and within seconds he was asleep.

When he woke up several hours later, Merlin was alone in the bed. He groaned and rolled over, “Arthur?” He asked his eyes still shut. He sat up and opened his eyes and yawned, “Arthur?” He asked louder. When he got no response he pulled the bed sheets off and went into the living room and Arthur wasn’t there.   
Rubbing his eyes, Merlin went into the kitchen and grabbed the pitcher of water from the fridge and a glass from the cupboard. He was pouring himself a glass of water when the front door opened and a very sweaty Arthur came into the apartment taking out his earbuds. “Hey sleeping beauty.” Arthur greeted as he came into the kitchen.  
“Morning.” Merlin returned and then he groaned with Arthur kissed him. “You stink.”   
“I’m about to hop in the shower.” Arthur said. Merlin looked at him, his grey T-shirt was clinging to his muscular chest and the shorts hugged his round ass so well. “You’re free to join me.” Arthur said peeling his shirt off and walking past Merlin to put it in the hamper in the small laundry room. Merlin watched as Arthur pulled off his running shoes and socks. “I mean,” Arthur pulled down his shorts revealing he was wearing a pair of black underwear with his half-hard cock bulging out. He pulled his underwear off as well and put it in the hamper, “if you want.”   
Arthur smiled at Merlin and all Merlin could do was stare back, Merlin knew that beautifully seductive smile of Arthur’s all too well. Merlin took a sip from his water as Arthur walked towards him, “Or we could take a bath.” His lips brushed against Merlin’s. “I’m fine with whatever.”   
Merlin pressed his lips to Arthur’s who accepted and deepened the kiss. Arthur slid his fingers into Merlin’s raven black hair and held his head while his slid his tongue into Merlin’s waiting mouth.   
Merlin groaned as Arthur’s other hand groped his ass, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and ran his hands up and down Arthur’s muscular back and then landed at Arthur’s plump ass which he gave a good squeeze. Arthur gasped in response as Merlin broke the kiss, licked his hand and wrapped his hand around Arthur’s cock.   
“So big.” Merlin said against Arthur’s mouth.   
Arthur chuckled and gasped against as Merlin gave his cock another pump. Merlin pulled his underwear down and tossed it into the laundry room.   
Arthur picked Merlin up and sat him on the counter, Merlin flinched as his ass touched the cold surface of the counter but that was countered quickly by Arthur pressing his warm, muscular body against Merlin as they kissed again.   
“Alright, bath time before I do anything else with you.” Merlin said resting his hands on Arthur’s shoulders.  
Arthur snorted, “Fine.”   
He helped Merlin down who wrapped his arms around Arthur as they walked towards the bathroom.   
In true Pendragon style, the bathroom was ornate and bigger than any bathroom Merlin had ever been in. Merlin couldn’t take his eyes off of Arthur’s ass as he walked to fill the tub up. Merlin grabbed one of the cheeks and squeezed it. Arthur, who was turning on the hot and cold water, chuckled.   
Arthur pulled Merlin into another kiss as they waited for the tub to fill. As they kissed, Merlin ran his hands down Arthur’s chest and pinched Arthur’s nipples getting a small moan out of the tall blonde. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur again as he was pressed against the tub. “Arthur.” He moaned as the blond kissed his neck and gently bit at the skin there leaving a small mark.   
The boys got into the tub, Arthur laid down and then Merlin laid down on top of him and they resumed their kiss. Arthur’s hands were on Merlin’s peach-like ass, occasionally he ran a finger over Merlin’s hole, getting a gasp from the boy above him.   
“My shoulders are so sore from yesterday.” Merlin said suddenly feeling the soreness as he reached for Arthur’s body wash.   
“I can help with that.” Arthur sat up and Merlin did the same, Arthur’s legs appeared on either side of Merlin and Arthur began to massage Merlin’s shoulders causing Merlin to drop the bottle of body wash into the tub.   
Merlin groaned as Arthur’s large hands rubbed his shoulders, his thumbs kneading his back. “God Arthur you’re amazing.” Merlin said. “I’m blowing you after this.” He said shutting his eyes as Arthur rubbed a knot out of his shoulders.  
Arthur chuckled, “No need. I just hate seeing you push yourself so hard.” Arthur said wrapping his arms around Merlin and resting his chest on top of Merlin’s head. “I want you to be happy, not tired and sore all the time.”   
“Well that’s what happen when you’re pursuing a medical degree.” Merlin said relaxing against Arthur’s chest. A minute or so later, Arthur turned off the water and they laid there together in silence. Arthur gently running his hands up and down Merlin’s chest before putting his arms around Merlin.  
After washing their bodies and their hair, Merlin and Arthur got out of the bath and toweled off. Arthur led Merlin back into their bedroom and kissed him again, and laid him down on the bed.   
Arthur laid down on top of Merlin and pressed another kiss to his lips, Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist, resting his feet on the cleft of Arthur’s ass. His hands ran down Arthur’s muscular back and their tongues met. Arthur grinded against Merlin who moaned.   
Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hands and pinned them against the bed and he kissed Merlin’s neck and slowly kissed down Merlin’s chest, occasionally stopping to lick at Merlin’s nipples. Arthur slid his hands down as he kissed Merlin’s hipbone and let Merlin’s hard cock drag under his chin and in a fluid motion he slid Merlin’s cock into his mouth.   
Merlin gasped and his hands clutched Arthur’s hair as Arthur bobbed his head up and down. Merlin gasped Arthur’s name as one of his fingers slid down and rubbed Merlin’s hole. Arthur popped his mouth off of Merlin’s cock and took it in his hand and gave it a pump. His tongue licked at Merlin’s balls and perineum before his mouth returned to Merlin’s cock. He bobbed up and down and Merlin could feel his cock touch the back of Arthur’s throat. Arthur moaned and popped his mouth off.   
He lifted Merlin’s legs and licked Merlin’s perineum, Merlin moaned as Arthur’s stubble rubbed against the sensitive skin and Merlin’s head tilted back and Arthur took advantage and kissed Merlin’s neck, leaving a bright red mark. “Arthur.” Merlin’s hands grabbed at Arthur’s shoulder.  
Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin and lifted Merlin’s thin legs up and pushed his hips up and deepened the kiss, his hard cock rubbed against Merlin’s ass. Merlin’s fingers ran through Arthur’s hair as they made out. Their lips parted and Arthur rolled over onto his back while Merlin laid down on top of him.   
Their lips crushed together as Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and slid his hands down and grabbed Merlin’s pert ass. Merlin kissed Arthur’s neck and made his way down Arthur’s chest. He licked one of Arthur’s nipples getting a small gasp from Arthur that turned into a moan as Merlin gently bit at the pink nub. He repeated his action with the other nipple getting an appreciative moan from Arthur.   
Merlin kissed his way down until Arthur’s massive cock was in front of him. The size of Arthur’s cock has been subject of gossip in their high school, one of the girls Arthur had been dating apparently showed some friends a picture of Arthur’s cock that had been sent to her by him and soon people began talking about it and Arthur’s ego became as big as his cock.   
Merlin hadn’t seen the picture but he had seen the bulge in Arthur’s pants enough to know that the rumors were true.   
When he and Arthur had gotten together finally their freshman year of college, the time came who he and Arthur were going to have sex but when Merlin saw his cock he balked. “Oh come on Merlin.” Arthur had rolled his eyes when Merlin made a cross with his fingers.  
“Arthur, there is no way that that will fit in me.” Merlin had said.  
“I’m rim and stretch you beforehand, it’s not like I’ll be going in dry.” Arthur had said back.   
But Merlin was still nervous and so Arthur sighed, turned on his back and offered Merlin his ass who gladly accepted.   
That was the day also that Arthur realized that he liked bottoming just as much as he loved topping and that was also the day Merlin fell deeply in love with Arthur’s ass. 

Merlin took Arthur’s cock in his hand and gave it an experimental pump. Merlin wrapped his mouth around the thick head and began to sink his mouth further down Arthur’s cock. It had taken him a while to be able to fit all of Arthur not only in his mouth but also in his ass. Arthur’s cock was a double whammy, not only was it long but also it was thick. Arthur had referred to it as “The Mighty Dragon” and Merlin chose not to sleep with him for two weeks.  
Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair as Merlin sucked his cock. Arthur groaned as Merlin played with his balls. Merlin pulled his mouth off and pumped Arthur’s cock. Arthur scooted forward, “Arthur, I’m going to fall off the bed.”   
Arthur kissed Merlin, “I want you on your knees.”  
Merlin nodded, “Fine then.” Merlin got off the bed and kneeled down in front of the bed. Arthur scooted forward and pushed Merlin’s head back down to his crotch. Merlin licked a stripe up Arthur’s cock and without a second of hesitation, Merlin swallowed Arthur’s cock to the root, his nose buried in the black curls at the base of Arthur’s cock. “Jesus, Merlin.”   
Merlin gagged and pulled off Arthur’s cock with a gasp, his pouty lips were red with a trail of saliva connecting Arthur’s cock to Merlin’s plump bottom lip. He gave Arthur a wicked smile and swallowed Arthur again.  
Arthur pulled Merlin onto his lap and kissed him, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and buried his fingers in Merlin’s hair. Merlin straddled Arthur’s lap, Arthur grabbed Merlin’s ass, Merlin ran his hands up and down Arthur’s chest. “On your stomach.” Arthur said.  
Merlin climbed off of Arthur and laid down on the bed. He felt Arthur kiss down his back and then there was a pause as Arthur grabbed his cheeks and spread his ass. Merlin hissed as Arthur kneaded his asscheeks, “Fuck, Arthur.” As Arthur ran a finger across Merlin’s hole and did an experimental push. Merlin moaned as Arthur licked a wide stripe across his hole and repeated the gesture until Merlin was squirming underneath him.   
Arthur hooked Merlin’s legs in his arms and buried his face in Merlin’s ass, his tongue pressing at Merlin’s entrance. Merlin moaned into the blankets and pushed his hips upwards. Arthur took the hint and continued to rim Merlin further. Arthur popped his face off and replaced his tongue with his finger. Merlin moaned as Arthur sank his finger into Merlin. “Arthur—“ Merlin panted as Arthur added a second finger.  
“You’re so tight.” Arthur said moving his fingers in and out.   
“More.” Merlin moaned. Arthur obliged and added a third finger getting another loud moan from Merlin. Arthur removed two fingers and hooked his finger and Merlin jumped up, “Holy fuck!” Merlin yelped. Arthur chuckled and rubbed Merlin’s prostate who moaned.   
Merlin buried his face in the sheets and rocked his hips against Arthur’s finger. “You’re evil.” Merlin cried. He wasn’t sure if he was going to sob or come, Arthur’s finger felt amazing.   
Arthur pulled his finger out and grabbed a condom and lube from the nightstand and handed Merlin the lube who rubbed it on his hole. Arthur rolled the condom onto his cock and lubed up his cock. Arthur rolled Merlin onto his back and leaned forward and kissed him.  
“You ready?” Arthur asked.  
Merlin nodded and pushed his hips up in the air, “So ready.” Merlin grabbed a pillow as Arthur positioned himself. He hugged the pillow as he felt the pressure and stretch of the head of Arthur’s cock as it was pushed inside him. Merlin groaned and pressed his head into the pillow.  
“Are you okay?” Arthur’s voice was husky.   
“Fuck. Keep going.” Merlin gasped as Arthur slowly pushed into Merlin until he was fully inside his boyfriend. It seemed like an eternity before Arthur slowly pulled out of Merlin and then thrust back into Merlin who grunted.   
“You okay?”  
“Arthur keep going.” Merlin said.   
Arthur put his hands on Merlin’s hips and began to thrust again, Merlin moaned as Arthur pulled fully out of Merlin and then slid back into him with ease. Arthur leaned over Merlin and began to thrust faster into Merlin who moaned loudly. “Kiss me.” Arthur said by Merlin’s face.  
Merlin turned his head and was greeted by Arthur’s mouth. The kiss was sloppy and they both moaned into each other’s mouth. “Your cock is so big.” Merlin moaned.   
“You like this big cock?” Arthur asked.  
“You know I do.” Merlin groaned.  
Arthur stopped suddenly, “Fuck yourself.” Arthur said. Merlin started rocking his hips as he fucked himself on Arthur’s massive cock. “Faster.” Arthur commanded. Merlin fucked himself faster, his moans getting more frantic as he filled himself with Arthur’s cock. “Want me to fuck you?” Arthur asked.  
Merlin nodded, “Yes.”  
“Louder.” Arthur said.  
“Yes!” Merlin cried as he sank fully down on Arthur’s cock.   
“Yes, what?”  
“Yes Arthur!” Merlin cried.  
Arthur grabbed a fistful of Merlin’s hair and yanked his head back with gasp. “Good.” And like Arthur always did, he came through with his promise. Arthur fucked Merlin and beneath them the bed began to rock with their thrusts. Merlin was moaning Arthur’s name as Arthur began to thrust harder.   
Merlin suddenly was turned on his back and Arthur threw his legs into the air and slid back into Merlin. The bed underneath them shook as Arthur continued to fuck his boyfriend. Their mouths met and they were beginning to pant, “Fuck-Arthur—I’m gonna—“ With a loud cry Merlin came on his chest. “Fuck my face.” Merlin said.  
Arthur obliged and pulled off the condom and shoved his cock into Merlin’s waiting mouth. Arthur held Merlin’s face in his hand and thrust his cock in and out of Merlin’s mouth who swallowed his cock dutifully. Arthur buried his cock in Merlin’s mouth and with a loud moan shot his thick load into Merlin’s mouth.   
Merlin gagged and Arthur slid his cock out of Merlin’s mouth which was slick with spit. Merlin swallowed Arthur come and gasped for breath. Panting Arthur wiped away the tears that had appeared at the corner of Merlin’s eyes. “You okay?” He asked.  
Merlin nodded, “Perfect.” He said.  
Arthur smiled, leaned in a pressed a kiss to Merlin’s lips. “I love you.”   
“I love you too.” Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed him on the lips.   
Arthur stroked Merlin’s face gently, “So,” He said catching his breath and turned around so his ass was facing Merlin, “your turn.”


End file.
